Otro mundo
by ari wills
Summary: Delirios de una persona que algunas veces no puede olvidar el pasado.    Un poco de MayaXMitsuomi


Nota: La serie de Tenjho Tenge y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

Título: Otro mundo

Autor: Ari Wills

* * *

¿Cuántas veces han sido ya?...He perdido la cuenta.

Una tras otra, las noches y las escenas se repiten en mi cabeza… pareciera como si nunca se pudieran detener. Dicen que la historia se repite con el tiempo… pero en mi caso, lo hace con absurda exactitud que incluso da un poco de miedo.

Las enemistades nacen como las personas: muy pocos saben exactamente cuando y donde fue el inicio. Y yo, no soy muy diferente de ellos…yo lo supe –o lo creo saber- pero ya era demasiado tarde como para hacer algo al respecto; y es entonces cuando mi mente empieza a divagar…sino para cambiar el pasado, al menos para hacerme sentir mejor durante un fugaz momento.

Una familia completa y viva donde poder acudir cuando te arrasan los temores…unos brazos cálidos que se abren para recibirme, sin darme a conocer –o recordar en su defecto- el terror que pueden causar…una misión que he cumplido y de la cual sentirme orgullosa… unos amigos –uno más que los demás- que poco a poco me roban el corazón… ¡qué vida!

El Sol cálido en la escuela, un hermano mayor feliz y yo escuchando –aunque de vez en cuando me uno- los rítmicos golpes de una persona que me regala con su compañía. Lo sé: al principio no sería nada fácil¿de qué podríamos hablar? O más importante ¿cómo podríamos habernos conocido?: en la escuela.

En este mundo, mi hermano no crearía a Katana, pero algo muy dentro de mí, me dice que sí sería novio de Kuzunoha…y mejor amigo de Bunshichi. Mitsuomi no le conocería y seguiría tranquilamente con su entrenamiento, pero en la escuela le conocería y él a mí. Aún no sé los detalles, pero lo más probable es que fuera en una pelea… no tan seria por supuesto. Hablaríamos y encontraríamos un si fin de cosas en común que nos unirían cada día más. Mi hermano, después de conocerle, quedaría encantado con él.

Al principio no sabríamos que hacer… o si tuviéramos algo más que lo que teníamos en ese momento, pero poco a poco, él empezaría a mostrarme el camino –lo hizo en el pasado y sé que lo hará en este mundo- y yo, gustosa y un poco ansiosa le seguiría sin dudar. Serían los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Sonreiría como nunca en mi vida, y mi hermano me llamaría 'idiota' cada vez que pudiera, sin disminuir en lo mínimo mi sonrisa. Mitsuomi estaría conmigo y jamás perdería esa calidez y ternura que posee; terminaríamos la escuela sin mayor problema que el usual, no sin antes presentarle a mi hermana menor y al mocoso, que por esas alturas estaría entrando en la escuela de una manera vistosa.

Yo no dejaría de entrenar y él de vez en cuando me ayudaría… no tendría la necesidad de guardar mi ki estando en el cuerpo de una pequeña niña. Al final nos graduaríamos y no me sorprendería que poco después, Mitsuomi me propusiera matrimonio…no, no soy apresurada, sé que lo haría. Mis padres, después de llevar años conociéndolo, aceptarían con un poco de dudas, y mi hermano, siendo como solo él puede ser, haría algo exactamente el día que planeáramos casarnos… sólo para verme 'feliz'.

Empezaría mi nueva vida a su lado, junto a la reliquia que se me encomendó guardar, y estaríamos en contacto con todos nuestros conocidos: desde mi hermano que había hecho su propia familia con Kuzunoha, mi hermana menor que estaría enamorada del mocoso pese a la visible depresión de Takayanagi, mis padres que estarían satisfechos de que sus hijos encontraran un buen camino y la felicidad, hasta los familiares de Mitsuomi que, no pudiendo cambiar el futuro, aceptarían por las malas que su representante no buscaba el poder absoluto.

Tendríamos dos hijos –mi hermana menor y mi hermano mayor tendrían niñas-de nombres que yo escogería al ganarle a Mitsuomi en una pelea, y serían unos grandes luchadores que yo protegería de los impulsivos deseos de poder de cualquiera que lo intentara, junto con Mitsuomi apoyándome.

Vería a mis hijos crecer, al tiempo que les encomendaba la tarea de resguardar la espada de la familia; estaría ahí cuando me presentarán al amor de su vida; conocería a mis nietos mientras disfrutaba una vida libre de responsabilidades junto a mi esposo….y al final, moriría tranquilamente de anciana sin nada que me preocupe en el mundo.

…Viviría muchos años y sería feliz mientras duraran. Atesoraría cada momento de mi vida y no me arrepentiría de nada. Todo sería perfecto.

**-…pero solo es un sueño**.

Y mi mente, agotada por la irreversible realidad y el cansancio del día, se apaga lentamente al tiempo que mis sueños surgen…aquellos que no puedo controlar…aquellos que muestran todo lo que no puedo cambiar, todo lo que ha sucedido, mientras la cara de Mitsuomi me recuerda aquello que pudo haber sido, y aquello en lo que nos hemos convertido.

* * *

p.d. Lista!, Esta historia fue hecha a petición, espero les guste. Intente no tardarme demasiado y esto fue lo que resultó. De antemano me disculpo por los errores ortográficos –si es que existen- y el comportamiento de los personajes –si es que difieren mucho-… claro, tomando en cuenta que aquí, Shin no cayó presa de su poder y no desarrollo una obsesión con su hermana menor…

p.d.2 Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


End file.
